Ti Amo,Kyouya
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Hibari yang suka ngamuk sama Dino kaget ketika Dino bilang 'suka'padanya. Apa jawaban Hibari pada Dino? Warning: Gaje,Lebay,Sok romantis.


**_Ti amo_,Kyouya! © It's mine**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Dino X Hibari**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**OOC , Lebay , Sok Romantis , Gaje , Yaoi**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

BRAK !

BRUK!

BRAKK !

" Huwaaa! Kyouya-chan ! Jangan melemparku dengan benda-benda itu! Bahaya tau! Kau mau membunuh ku ya?" Kata(baca:teriak)Dino-jahil-sambil lari-lari gaje di koridor.

" _Haneuma! _Jangan lari kau,Cavallone! Atau _Kamikorosu! _" Ancam Hibari sambil melempar tonfa nya kearah Dino. Namun berkat 'pengalaman'-hobi-Dino yang suka 'menggoda'Hibari ,jadi otomatis ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari tonfa Hibari*author:woow! Keren Dino..

"Ampun ! Kyouya-chan kok jahat banget sama aku ! Memang salahku apa? " Ucap Dino-sok kijil-sambil manyun-manyun gaje.

"Kau masih tanya apa salahmu ? Dasar _herbivore! _Kau mau tau salahmu apa saja,Cavallone? " Ucap Hibari dingin.

" Tentu saja,Kyouya-chan. "

" Salahmu itu pertama : 'karena kau herbivore' , kedua : 'kau menyebalkan' , ketiga : 'kau gila' , keempat : 'aku membencimu! ' Haneuma!" Jawab Hibari dengan penuh emosi.

" Kyouya! Ampuun!" Teriak Dino frustasi+makin gaje. Dan koridor itu pun ramai seperti ada pawai dadakan(?)akibat peperangan*di injek*pertempuran*di tendang*perkelahian mereka berdua(a/n:apa bedanya coba?) Dan saking sibuknya mereka kejar-kejaran,mereka pun dengan-tidak-sengaja menabrak 'sesuatu'.

GUBRAK !

GEDEBAK !

NGIINGG (?)hiraukanbunyiini

" _Itaii…_" Rintih sesuatu itu-yang ternyata adalah Tsuna.

" Eh,_gomen _Tsuna. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Dino-sok-khawatir sambil membantu Tsuna berdiri.

" Eh,iya aku tidak apa-apa,Dino. Loh,kok ada Hibari juga?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran.

" Hahahaha. Aku tadi sedang main kejar-kejaran sama Kyouya. Iya kan,Kyouya-chan?" Goda Dino-lagi.

" Cih. _Haneuma." _Balas Hibari singkat sambil beranjak pergi . Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Dino menarik lengan Hibari.

" Ada apa lagi,herbivore?" Tanya Hibari dingin.

" Ano…ituu..kau mau temenin aku gak,Kyouya-chan?" Pinta Dino –sok-manja sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang panuan(?)*di cambuk.

"…" Hibari terdiam. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

Tsuna yang melihat keadaan itu,langsung pamit dari tempat itu.

" Aku pulang duluan ya Dino-san, Hibaro-san. Aku masih banyak tugas. _Ja nee_. " Pamit Tsuna yang langsung ngacir dari tempat itu.

Dino dan Hibari yang melihat kelakuan Tsuna itu hanya bisa cengo. Dan koridor itu pun hening seketika. Karena Hibari sudah bosan,ia memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi kembali tanggannya di tarik oleh tangan Dino. Hibari pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan _deathglare _tingkat dewa.

" Ada apa lagi,herbivore?" Tanya Hibari sarkatis.

" Jadi tidak kau menemaniku?" Ucap Dino.

" Menemanimu? Kemana? Dan untuk apa?" Tanya Hibari bingung + pura-pura lupa.

" Aduh! Hibari,'masa kau lupa?" Kata Dino agak kesal.

" Yaahh..aku ingat dan aku tau. Tapi aku malas. Aku kembali saja ya."

" Ja─jangan dong,Kyouya! Temani aku keatap ya? Pleaseeee…" Pinta(baca:paksa)Dino─lagi

" Terserah! Herbivore!" Ucap Hibari singkat lalu berjalan menuju ke atap.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di atap,mereka kaget-sangat-ketika melihat 'sepasang'bedebah sedang ahem!melakukan adegan kissu di atap itu. Yah,mungkin bagi Dino itu pemandangan biasa. Tapi bagi Hibari─yang merupakan ketua Kedisiplinan itu langsung memasang tampang horor plus _blushing._ Dan kenyataan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah :

'orang yang berciuman itu adalah 2 guardian yang ia kenal!'

Hibari pun langsung berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan _deathglare _andalannya. Dan 2 orang herbivore yang di maksud Hibari tadi masih belum sadar kalau mereka akan di 'hadiahi'sepasang tonfa andalan dari Hibari.

" Gokudera…Yamamoto.. " Ucap Hibari ketus. Yang di panggil pun langsung buru-buru melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing dan menatap kearah suara yang memanggil mereka tadi. " Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini,herbivore? " Sambung Hibari yang makin emosi melihat kedua wajah herbivore yang sok polos itu. 'Menjijikan'pikirnya.

" Hi─hibari? Kami….tidak sedang apa-apa kok! Ya kan,Hayato? " Jawab Yamamoto yang malah balik nanya ke Gokudera.

" Hnn. Aku dan _Yakyuu Baka _ini tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab sang Guardian of Storm datar.

" Kaliaaan…"

" Aha! Kyouya-chan! Jangan ngamuk di sini dong! Kita pergi aja yuk! Bye,Gokudera! Bye Yamamoto! " Sambung Dino sambil lambai-lambai gaje dan juga sambil nyeret Hibari─tentunya─menjauh dari sana.

" Herbivore! Jangan seret aku! " Gerutu Hibari. Namun Dino seperti hanya menulikan telinganya saja.

Dan akhirnya Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng─cuma Yamamoto aja─melihat adegan seret menyeret yang di lakukan Dino pada Hibari.

.

.

.

" Herbivore bodoh! Aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka! Kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke ruang Komite Kedisiplinan,_haneuma_ ? " Ungkap Hibari kesal.

" Hibari,aku kan ke atap karena ingin memberi tahu mu sesuatu. Boleh? " Tanya Dino memastikan.

" Hnn,iya. Cepat katakan. Dan 'sesuatu'yang kau maksud itu bukan hal yang sulit ku mengerti kan? "

" Iya,Kyouya! Jadi,boleh kan aku memberi tahu mu sesuatu." Tanya Dino lagi pada Hibari.

" Iya,herbivore. Apa hal yang ingin kau katakan? " Jawab Hibari agak penasaran.

" Tapi jangan marah ya…" Kata Dino agak khawatir.

" Kalau bukan aneh-aneh,aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Hibari datar.

" Baiklah…" Ucap Dino sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. " AKU SUKA PADAMU,KYOUYA! " Teriak Dino mengungkapkan perasaan pada Hibari.

Hibari kaget. Jujur dia sangat kaget! Bagaimana tidak,dia yang seorang 'cowok'di tembak 'cowok'. Hei,itu sangat aneh… terlebih bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya.

" Kau gila ya,herbivore? " Balas Hibari tidak mengerti.

" Aku tidak gila Kyouya. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Err..jadi kau mau tidak jadi paca─….

BUAK!

Sebelum Dino sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya,Hibari langsung menghantam perut Dino dengan tonfanya.

" _Baka_! Kau kira aku cowok apa an? 'Masa jeruk makan jeruk? " (author:OOC nih. Gak mungkin banget Hibari nanya kayak gini kan?*gak penting─di tendang sampe monas)

" Tapi Hibari,aku benar-benar cinta padamu! Kumohon! " Pinta Dino lagi.

" Tapi apa tidak aneh? " Tanya Hibari ragu.

" Aneh bagaimana? Bukannya di Vongola juga ada pasangan _yaoi _ya? " Balas Dino menjelaskan.

" Eh? Maksudmu si _Yakyuu Baka_ dan Gokudera? " Jawab Hibari.

" Iyha. Bukannyha tadi sudah ada bukhtinya? Merekha melakhukan contoh adegan _yaoi _sechara _live _loch!" Ucap Dino yang gak tau kenapa jadi lebay.

" Iya sih. Tapi,apa sih yang kau suka dariku? Aku ini kejam dan galak lo,mana bisa jadi pacar yang baik." Tanya Hibari ke Dino sambil menatap tajam mata Dino meminta kepastian.

" Yang ku suka darimu itu cuma satu,Kyouya." Jawab Dino.

" A─apa itu,herbivore? "

" Kau itu manis! Imut! Pokoknya aku suka deh sama kamu Kyouya! " Jelas Dino terus terang dan itu di sambut oleh pendaratan mulus tonfa milik Hibari di dagu Dino.

" _Baka!_ "

" Tapi benar kok! Sumpah! " Kata Dino sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V

" Hnn. Aku mau. " Bisik Hibari.

Mata Dino terbelalak lebar. Kaget sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Hibari tadi.

" Kyouya,ta─tadi kau bilang apa? " Tanya Dino lagi.

" Aku bilang 'aku mau',herbivore. " Jawab Hibari dengan muka semerah tomat*Wow!

" Bu─bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kau mau apa,Kyouya? " Tanya Dino sok gak ngerti.

" … " Hibari tidak menjawab.

" Kyouya? " Panggil Dino.

" …. " Hibari pun makin tak bergeming. Mukanya pun makin memerah.

" Kyouya-nyan? " Panggil Dino lagi,sambil nyolek-nyolek gaje.

" ….. " Masih tak bergeming.

" Kyou─ "

" AKU MAU JADI PACARMU,_BAKA _! " Teriak Hibari tiba-tiba. Dino kaget. Dia pun membatu.

" Kau,benar-benar mau jadi pacarku? "

" Iya. "

" Bener? "

" Iya! "

" Sumpah? "

" Hnn. "

" 'Masa sich? "

" Kalau kau gak mau ya sudah! Aku capek ngomong denganmu,Cavallone! " Ketus Hibari sambil bermaksud keluar dari ruang Komite Kedisiplinan.

GREP !

" _Gomen_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya terlalu senang,Kyouya. " Ucap Dino sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hibari.

" Iya,Cavallone! "

" _Arigatou_. " Bisik Dino lembut sambil mengecup bibir lembut milik Hibari. Hibari tersentak kaget,namun tetap membiarkan bibir kekasihnya ini. Dan lama-kelamaan lidah Dino mulai liar. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Hibari untuk meminta jalan masuk. Dan Hibari pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Lidah Dino pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempetan 'emas'itu(author:jyaelaahh)lidah Dino langsung menjilat langit mulut Hibari. Hibari pun mengerang akibat intensitas ciuman dari Dino.

" Arrgh..Ennn..mmmhh .. Diiiii..Mmmmhh….,Nooo" Erang Hibari tertahan. Saliva pun mulai keluar dari celah bibir mereka berdua. Dan setelah 10 menit melakukan _deep kiss_ itu,Dino pun melepaskan bibir lembut milik kekasihnya itu. Hibari pun langsung buru-buru mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

" Terima kasih untuk hadiah jadian kita ya,Kyouya! " Tawa Dino sambil mengelus rambut hitam Hibari.

" Dasar Pedo Mesum! " Protes Hibari.

" Ahahaha! Terserah pada mu,Kyouya. Sekarang kita pulang ya? " Ajak Dino.

" Iya,herbivo─HWAAAAA! " Teriak Hibari ketika tiba-tiba Dino menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

" Tapi sebelum pulang,temani aku dulu ya? " Kata Dino dengan seringaian mesum di wajahnya.

" _Ba─baka_ Cavallone! Turunkan aku,atau kamikorosu! " Cegah Hibari.

" Aku tak akan melepaskan 'apa'yang sudah jadi milikku,Kyouya. " Bisik Dino tepat di bagian sensitive Hibari.

" _BAKA_! "

Dan teriakkan Hibari itu hanya di balas tawa renyah dari Dino yang dengan sergap membawa Hibari ke sebuah sofa di ruangan itu.

" _Ti amo,_Kyouya. " Bisik Dino lembut sebelum ia menguasai tubuh _uke _nya. Dan adegan itu pun hanya Dino,Hibari dan Tuhan yang tau.

Wetzz…ternyata tidak! Ternyata di luar ruangan,ada Gokudera,Yamamoto,lengkap dengan Tsuna sibuk memperhatikan praktek dari Dino ke Hibari. Dan Tsuna pun mulai _nosebleed _di tempat itu karena tak kuat melihatnya(author:saya juga! Makanya saya gak nulis adegannya. Jadi terserah dengan imajinasi anda saja…) Dan hari itu adalah hari yang paling melelahkan di hidup seorang Kyouya Hibari sang Guardian of Cloud dan seorang Dino Cavallone.

**OWARI **

**Ehem! Di karenakan saya bukan author yang membuat cerita untuk pair DinoHibari,maka maaf kalau agak aneh-emank aneh kan?-**

**Saya membuat fict gaje ini karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan.**

**Hibari : " Author tengik! Siapa yang suruh gue pair sama dia? " Hibari langsung nongol entah dari mana sambil bawa-bawa tonfa.**

**Dino : " Loh,nggak apa-apa dong,Kyouya! Bener kan thor?" Bela Dino yang juga entah nongol dari mana.**

**Ayahiro : " Ho oh. " Jawab author dengan setengah hati sambil manggut-manggut kepala.**

**Hibari : " Kamikorosu." Serang Hibari ke arah author.**

**Ayahiro : " Oh noooo!" Teriak auhtor lebay banget sambil melompat jungkir balik guling-guling muter-muter plus lompat-lompat seketika-emang bisa?-**

**Dino : " Stooop!" Teriak Dino. #Author dan Hibari noleh. " Kau mencuri hati ku,hati kuuu.." Sambung Dino gaje. Author muntah, dan Hibari cengo seketika. Dino juga malah diem .**

**BAAAKKK!**

**Dino kena telak kamikorosu Hibari. Dino tepar di kamar author. Author cengo. Hibari pergi. Dan Dino pun matii...-kesiaan~**

**END(ok,itu yang di atas gaje-banget-)abaikanyangdiatas  
**

**All : Review pleaseeee! XD**


End file.
